We Can
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: He'd hold her sandals. On one condition. Requested by xoAlmostFamous. OliverLilly.


_We Can._

_By Katie_

_Pairing: Loliver_

_Rating: K+_

_A/N: Woot! It's my first HM fic! So this one was a request from _**xoAlmostFamous**. _It takes place the night that Lilly got stood up by that one dude because he didn't like how girly Lilly had become. I haven't seen the whole episode, so if some things are wrong, please be nice and don't yell at me. This is based on the song__"Good & Broken" by Miley Cyrus. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own HM. Hey, can I own Mitchel Musso? PLEASEEEE?_

**O-L**

Lilly Truscott glanced at her cell phone, absently checking the time. 8:30 PM, it glowed. 8:30 PM. Her date was nearly an hour late. Or maybe he wasn't late at all; maybe he was just standing her up. She played with the hem of her skirt, and tugged at a lock of her honey-colored hair. Is this what it felt like to be alone?

Lilly looked around the nearly empty restaurant. There were a few couples scattered in the booths, one man eating a huge hamburger, and a young woman with two small children. And, of course, there was Lilly.

"Sweetie, you've been sitting here for an hour. Are you sure I can't get you anything to eat?" the kind-hearted waitress with a name-tag reading **RHODA **smiled softly. "Well, I guess I'll have some hot chocolate. It's a little chilly in here." Lilly sighed. "Mm, you're preaching to the choir. Our air conditioner's been on the blink all week. I'll have that hot chocolate out in a few minutes." the waitress winked before returning to the kitchen. Lilly tightened her grip on the Formica table-top; her knuckles were turning white.

She was half-mad, half-sad right now. She'd really liked this guy. He was a skater, he seemed to like her, and to top it all off, he was cute as heck. But, then, he stood her up and wasn't picking up his cell phone. Jerk.

The bell above the entrance door tinkled a little. _'Probably another couple'_, Lilly thought bitterly. She hated couples. She hated the couple in the corner booth giggling. She hated the couple sipping at chocolate milkshakes. She hated the couple by the exit that were smiling shyly at each other. "Lilly?" a familiar voice questioned. "Ol-Oliver?" Lilly stuttered, looking up. "Um, what are you doing here alone? I thought you had a date tonight?" Oliver raised a curious eyebrow.

Color rose onto Lilly's cheeks; "I did. He stood me up."

"That jerk!" Oliver glared, his hands balling up into fists. "What, are you gonna show him who's boss?" Lilly smirked. "Hey, the Ollie Trolley doesn't appreciate his best friend being stood up." Oliver smiled a little, sliding into the booth. Lilly grinned, looking down at the table. "Whoa, okay, what are you wearing?" he gaped. "A skirt...Miley's idea. She thought maybe I should start dressing girlier to impress boys." Lilly shrugged. "Yeah, but Lilly, you look nice in your regular clothes. You don't need to dress like Miley to attract guys." he shook his head. "Awww, Oliver. That's so sweet...Did someone drug you?" Lilly eyed him suspiciously.

"One hot choco-Oh, is this your date? You two make such a cute couple." the waitress had returned with a hot chocolate, smiling when she saw Oliver. "No, Oliver isn't my date, he's just a friend." Lilly blushed a little, swirling the marshmallows around in the hot chocolate. "Don't worry, dear, I can keep a secret." the waitress grinned.

"I can't believe she thought that we were a couple." Oliver said lowly. "Yeah, I know. That's so weird. But, um, I guess we do kind of look like a couple...we're always hanging out with each other and stuff." Lilly laughed a little. "Right, yeah, it's so weird. Totally bogus. Can I have a sip of that hot chocolate?" he quickly changed the subject. "Sure! It's really great." Lilly nodded. Oliver sipped at the hot liquid, carefully setting it down. "Wow, you're right." he sighed dreamily.

"Broken." Lilly mumbled, not really knowing why. "What?" Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Oliver...am I a broken record?" Lilly asked, biting her lip. "You mean, like, are you always repeating yourself?" he drew his eyebrows inward, licking his lips. "Yes. I feel like I always date the same kind of guys. The ones that always end up hurting me." she shook her head, removing the ponytail holder from her hair. "In that case...yes. You're good and broken." his eyes widened as he took another swig of the hot chocolate.

Lilly looked around awkwardly; "You wanna get out of here? I need some air."

"Sure." Oliver pulled out his wallet and left three dollars setting on the table. "Oliver, it's a hot chocolate. I can pay for it." Lilly eyed him. "It's three dollars. I'm not gonna go broke because of three dollars. Now let's amscray." he motioned for her. "Alright, fine." she pouted, but before exiting the restaurant, noticed the waitress with **RHODA **imprinted on her name-tag wink.

**O-L**

"Thanks for the ice cream, Oliver." Lilly smiled, licking at the strawberry ice cream cone that she was holding. "Hey, don't mention it. Ice cream always mends a broken heart." his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Have you ever had a broken heart?" she raised her eyebrows. "You remember Becca Weller?" Oliver smirked. "Oh, riiiight. I seem to recall that not ending well." Lilly kicked off her high-heeled sandals as she strolled down the sidewalk.

"And what are you planning to do with those sandals?" Oliver crossed his arms.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you might hold them for me." Lilly smiled childishly. "I'll hold your sandals for a price." he simpered. "What?" she exasperated. "Kiss me." Oliver boldly stated. "Say what?" Lilly gaped. "Kiss me. It's an experiment. Trust me." Oliver reasoned. She looked smug as she placed the remainder of her ice cream cone in a nearby trash can.

She sidled up to him, and looked at him intensely. Her face came close to his, and he could hear her breath quicken. She was nervous. "Don't be nervous." he shook his head. Lilly's hand found his face as she tilted her head. His lips collided gently with hers, pressing against them. Her lip gloss felt sticky against his lips, but he ignored the feeling. The kiss became feverish, Lilly's hands running themselves through Oliver's brown locks. His arms laced themselves around her narrow waist.

They slowly broke apart, and Lilly smiled shyly. "So what was the experiment?" she said lowly, lacing their fingers together. "Well, you know that science project we're going on electricity?" Oliver stated, eyeing Lilly softly. "Mhmm." she nodded. "Well, I wanted to know if kissing someone you really like emits electricity. It did on my part. How about yours?" Oliver smirked. "Oh, most definitely." Lilly tried to hide her growing smile.

They walked in silence for a few moments, before Lilly finally broke it. "Hey, Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Since we look so much like a couple...and since we act so much like a couple...can we be one?"

"I think we can." he beamed, before leaning in to kiss her again.

She didn't hesitate to let him.

**O-L**

**So? I thought that Lilly and Oliver were a little OOC, and the ending was a little rushed, but I think that it was pretty good for my first HM fic!**


End file.
